Ranks
To officially work at Bakiez, you must attend a Training and pass. Don't have time for a Training? Buy the Skip Trainings gamepass and start working instantly! Customer A Customer is someone who is either in the group or not, but does not work at Bakiez. A Customer may also attend an Interview to start working at Bakiez. Lower Ranks (Trainee - Chef) Trainee As a Trainee, you are supposed to attend a Training to get promoted, then start working. However, you can currently work as a trainee and get promoted through hard work. Cashier As a Cashier, your job is to take orders from customers and submit them so that the chefs bake the order. While the item is being made, they go ahead and make the drink the customer asked for. Chef Chefs bake all the delicious items that cashiers submit for the customers to enjoy. Middle Ranks (Master Cashier - Professional) These ranks are earned, not applied for. To become a Middle Rank, you must show that you’re working hard every day and get noticed by a Rank 11+. Master Cashier As a Master Cashier, you help out your fellow cashiers whenever they need assistance. You also instruct them while still serving as a Cashier yourself. This rank is given to hard working Cashiers that have been noticed for their hard work and attitude. You must also have at least 1,000 BakerPoints. Master Chef As a Master Chef, you help out your fellow chefs whenever they need assistance. You also instruct them while still serving as a Chef yourself. This rank is given to hard working Chefs that have been noticed for their hard work and attitude. You must also have at least 1,000 BakerPoints. Professional This rank is given to users who have mastered Master Chef or Master Cashier and have achieved 2,000 BakerPoints to be promoted. These users have been noticed by HRs for their service. As a Professional, you assist all the Chefs, Cashiers and Masters as well as work both jobs when there are a lack of staff. You are allowed to assist in training if given permission by the host. If you don't have time to get BakerPoints, you can purchase the Instant Professional gamepass. Management (Intern - Corporate Officer) Much like Middle Ranks, these ranks are earned and not applied for except for Intern. To become a part of Management, you have to first apply for the rank Intern and ranks 11+ must see you working hard enough for you to gain the next rank. Intern This rank is given to Professionals who apply for Intern applications. They usually open every 3 months. Supervisor Responsibilities * Supervise the bakery. * Can co-host sessions (with the permission of the host). * Assist customers and attend to their need. Assistant Manager Responsibilities * Act in the role of a manager in the manager’s absence. * Can co-host sessions. * Supervise low and middle rank employees. * Train low ranked employees. * Deliver customer service and interact with customers. * Stand in for Managers and assist them when instructed to do so. * Recommend new Masters to Shift Leaders. * Recommend punishment and disciplinary action of lower (hi I was here) and middle-ranking staff members to Shift Leaders+. Senior Management Senior management members are the only ranks able to hire staff members, host sessions and give disciplinary action. Senior management is a very prestigious rank to receive and is only awarded only to the most productive and active staff members that have gone above and beyond to get noticed for their top of the line leadership skills and work ethic. They are extremely hard workers who represent what all Staff Members should be at some point in their career. Shift Leader Responsibilities * Host sessions weekly. * Host shifts frequently. * Assist sessions (not oversee) daily and ensure they are being hosted correctly. * Find eligible Chefs and Cashiers for Master. * Have superior leadership skills. * Have superior customer service skills. * Have superior communication skills (communicate and interact). Bakery Manager Responsibilities * Oversee employee training processes (ensure employees are being trained correctly). * Report directly to General Managers. * Manage the menu. * Host and assist sessions weekly. * Read applications weekly. * Have superior leadership skills. * Have superior teamwork skills. * Have superior customer service skills. * Have superior communication skills (communicate and interact with everyone). * Discipline and punish low, middle and management ranking employees. * Co-direct all 3 levels of staff including low, middle, and management alongside General Managers. Corporate General Manager General Managers are tasked with the full management of Bakiez. They oversee all daily aspects and areas of the company and Bakery and work hard to improve it as a whole. Directed by the Chief Staff Officer, they implement policies to provide an efficient and superior staff body, oversee the hiring process of Management and Senior Management Members, provide direct management to staff members, and much more. Corporate Officer Given to General Managers who have been in Bakiez for a very, very, very long time and know how to run and Manage Bakiez when the owners are not online. Most Corporate members are in charge of their own department in Bakiez whether it’s the Staff, or Relations, Operations, Moderation. There are also more than just "one" of each department. Founders The founders were established and will not change. It is not possible to be promoted to one of these ranks. Vice Chairman The Vice Chairman, or co-owner of the group. The Vice Chairman performs the duties of the Chairman only if they are not available. Only Deilghtful has this rank. Chairman The owner of the group. Only Voulge has this rank.